reencuentros del pasado
by mitzuki hino
Summary: La gerra contra naraku ya habia acabado todo era perfecto o eso pensaban cuando dos amigas Del pasado de sesshomaru y inuyasha aparecieron o eso eran ¿que habra pasado entre ellos? y aome y rin se asen amigas de ellas si quieres saber sobre mas d esta grandiosa histaria lee esta fic. Hola soy nueva asi que acepto tomatazos y likes disfutenlo y envienme sus Opiniones :-)
1. ¿¡MUERTAS?

Cap 1:¿muertas?  
Era un dia hermoso el sol brillaba y los pajaros cantaban la gerra contra naraku habia acabado y miroku y sango ya eran pareja y chippo ya era grandecito ya era maduro (n/a yodiria mas maduro que inuyasha cof cof digo sigamos)bueno no tanto ya que abeses iba a llorar con kagome Mientras tanto con una miko y un hanyou discutiendo Aome se dio por vencida con el y dijo su palabra favorita.(n/a ya sabran cual jajajajaja XD)  
-¡Abajo!- Dijo una miko ya enojada.  
-kagomee...-dijo un hanyou estrellado en el piso a una miko que se adentro al bosque.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de sesshomaru...  
Un yukai mas frio que el hielo iba caminando junto un sapo berde,un dragon de 2 cabezas y una niña de 13 años de edad iban directo a la aldea de la anciana kaede pero ya estaba anocheciendo y se tenia que quedar a campar alli por que si seguian lo mas seguro es que se encontraran con un yukai.  
-acamparemos aqui-dijo el yukai friamente y se sento en una roka.  
-ire por algo de comer-dijo una pequeña niña adetrandose al bosque para ir por comida como dijo.  
-Rin espera- Dijo un sapito intentando alcansar a la pequeña dejando a sesshomaru solo en el campamento.  
_Mientras tanto con kagome...  
*maldito inuyasha te odio te ¡odio!*maldecia la miko en su mente sentada en las raizes del arbol sagrado cuando escucho un ruido y de repente aparecio una niña con un canasto con manzanas era rin pero ya estaba grande  
-¡señorita kagome!- grito la pequeña para abalansarce sobre la miko y abrasarla.  
-rin me afixias-dijo la miko ya que no podia respirar  
-losiento mucho-se disculpo rin Mientras se separaba de kagome.  
-no pasa nada-dijo kagome revolviendo los cabellos de rin y las dos comensaron a reir todos se callaron al escuchar un ruido entre unos arbustos y kagome se levanto rapido y poniendo detras suyo a rin y maldiciendo por no traer su arco ni sus flechas .  
-quien es-dijo kagome protegiendo a rin.  
-Nomas una joven serpiente que encontro 2 deliciosos bocadillos-dijo un chico mitad serpiente con pelo negro y ojos rojos.  
-¡Alegate!-grito kagome.  
-tonta humana como osas hablarme asi-dijo el youkai abalaseandoce en kagome,antes de que el youkai le atakase kagome empujo a rin poniendola asalvo.  
-¡rin huye!-grito kagome para que rin se fuera pero rin se nagaba asta que el youkai le iso una gran erida a kagome y se estaba desagrando.  
-¡kagomeeee!-grio rin triste intento ir con ella pero tropeso con una rama y se golpeo la cabeza con una roka y callo inconciente.

Continuara..

Acaso ese sera el fin de nuestra amadisima kagome descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Nuestras salvadoras ¡¡¡youkais!

Cap salvadoras Youkais.

Era de dia el sol daba a todo dar y dos chicas se encontraban inconcientes en una cabaña.  
-donde estoy O_O)dijo kagome acabando de levantarse y sorprendida a la ves cuando escucho a una chica.  
-vaya ya despertaste-dijo una chica de pelo azul orejas de perro de color negras,un kimono Blanco,rojo y azul y ojos rojos.  
-quien eres- dijo kagome asustada y a la ves asombrada.  
-mi nombre es mitzuki hino y no te are daño vale ten-dijo ella Mientras le extendia un plato con galletas y leche.  
-Valla hermana ya desperto la dormilona a pro si que es peresosa a dormido una semana pero que floj...-no pudo terminar ya que mitzuki le echo una mirada asesina pero nunca aparto la mirada de kagome ella era rubia con un par de orejitas negras y ojos azules lo que se le hiso rarro fue que tenia prendas de su epoca*que extraño estare muerta*se pregunto por si misma.  
-no no estas muerta y porcierto me llamo yina hino-dijo la chica rubia *espera como leyo mis pensamientos*  
-somos yukais no es obvio deberas para que te sirve esa cabeza hee-dijo yina burlonamente kagome iba responderle cuando escucho una vos fria como la de sesshomaru y otra parecida a la de inuyasha(N/A Pero de mujer heee)

-¡Callate yina!- gritaron las dos voces y apareciero dos chicas una de pelo negro orejas negras ojos color ambar cola de lobo y unas botas y kimono negro La otra chica se veia fria igual a sesshomaru tenia pelo blanco y largo ojos azul como el cielo un kimono azul y botaz azules

-losiento itza- se disculpo jina un poco apenada.

La chica de pelo negro se acerco a kagome y le dijo en el oido. -no te preocupes jina siempre dice ese tipo de cosas despues te explico vale-yo solo asenti y se separo para ir con rin.

-pequeña despierta ya es de dia- Dijo amablemente para que rin se levantara.

-mmmm...donde estoy...¡señorita kagome!-grito rin exaltada.

-tranquila rin estoy aqui-dijo feliz kagome-y no me digas señorita kagomo solo dime kagome porfavor-dijo kagome amablemente.

-¡HI! Señ...digo kagome-dijo rin apenada en eso noto la precencia de las youkais y se escondio atras de kagome.

-no temas pequeña no te aremos daño-dijo amablemente ashayuni Mientras le estiraba su mano a rin y rin la tomo dejandose llevar y entonces le dio una sonrrisa calida a las chicas y empezo a jugar con mitzuki y ashayuni comieron y se fueron a dormir itza y yina a una abitacion y ashayuni,mitzuki,Rin y kagome en otra habitacion a kagome se le hacia raro que la cabaña tuviese muebles de su epoca se quedo pensando unos minutos asta que callo a los brazos de morfeo susurrando un nombre con tristesa-inuyasha-sussurro paa sus adentros

Continuara...


	3. misterios y mas misterios

Reencuentros del pasado.  
Cap

Con el grupo de inuyasha...  
Estaba amaneciendo y el hanyou ya preocupado se preguntaba porque no ha venido kagome asi que se dispuso a ir a buscarla estaba buscandola cuando le llego el olor a sangre de kagome y se asusto y fue asia el olor a sangre y para su desgracia todo estaba manchado de sangre y vio la ropa rasgada de kagome con sangre no podia creerlo su kagome estaba muerta pero bio un cadaver de un yukai mitad serpiente cuando percibio 3 olores uno de la acompañante de sesshomaru otra de dos yukais el olor de una yukai llamo la atencion de inuyasha-ashayuni-susurro el nombre de esa yukai y se fue corriendo a la aldea de la anciana kaede.  
Pero para su desgracia se encontro con un olor desagradable-sesshomaru- dijo el chico cuando tenia a sesshomaru enfrente de el primero se puso en posicion de atake y luego se tranquilizo y se fue caminando pasando alado de sésshomaru y le susurro  
-si quieres ver a rin ven conmigo- A sesshomaru se extraño que le dijera eso y agarro a inuyasha del cuello,  
-si crees que boy a ir contigo estas muy equivocado hee pero dime donde esta rin si no quieres terminar como tu maldita madre-le dijo fria y enojadamente.  
nose solo se que puede estar con kagome-le dijo con dificultad a lo que sesshomaru respondio.  
-y donde esta esa humana-dijo friamene.  
-con ashayuni y itza- dijo algo deprimido.  
y sessomaru al escuchar el segundo nombre solto a inuyasha. no lo habia creido pero aun a si acompaño a su hermano Para comoprobarlo el mismo cuando llegaron una chica con una coleta alta y ojos cafes le hablo inuyasha.  
-¡inuyasha!-grito sango corriendo hacia inuyasha con lagrimas en los ojos-no encuentro a kagome por ninguna parte y no a venido desde ayer-le decia llorando a inuyasha.  
-lo se sango-dijo inuyasha a la ves triste y a la ves friamente.  
-lo se es lo unico que tienes que decir-decia sango triste mente-a pero claro si fuera kikio ya ibas como alma que se lleva el diablo no-decia enojada sango y a la ves triste.  
-Sango-decia un monje atras de sango-traquila a la mejor y la señorita kagome esta en su epoca-decia un monje poniendo su mano maldita en donde no debe.  
-¡PLAS!- Se escucho un golpe Mientras la mejilla de miroku estaba al rojo vivo.  
-monje libidinoso este no es el momento para sus mañas de siempre-decia sango enojada y echando humo de furia.  
-hay miroku nunca cambiaras-decia chippo con una gotita tipo anime en su cabeza.  
Mientras que kohaku solo lo veia con una gotita tipo anime en su cabesa y con cara de nunca cambiara nadie se habia percatado de la precensia de sesshomaru.  
-miroku ya deja tus mañas para otro dia hay que buscar a kagome y a rin-decia inuyasha-vamos sesshomaru-decia inuyasha dirijiendose a la cabaña de la anciana kaede junto a sesshomaru.  
-¡Sesshomaru!-gritaro todos al unisonido mientras veian a sesshomaru alegarse.  
Inuyasha y sesshomaru entraron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede tomando a kade por sorpresa.  
-inuyasha...¿Sesshomaru?-decia la anciana kaede sorprendida al ver a sesshomaru y inuyasha juntos.  
-...-sesshomaru no decia nada pero miraba a la anciana kaede como diciendo hola.  
-¿necesitan algo?-decia kaede extrañada Mientras que inuyasha solo acentia con la cabeza-y que necesitan-preguntaba la anciana kaede.  
-Es kagome-decia inuyasha cabizbajo.  
-¿¡Que!? ¿¡que le paso!?- decia kaede preocupada y alterada.  
-Asha...-no pudo terminar ya que sesshomaru le habia echo una señal de que callara.  
-Que pasa sesshomaru-pregunto inuyasha comfundido.  
En eso sesshomaru fue a la entrada de la baña y arranco savana( que usan de puerta no se como llama) y nomas se vio como caian chippo,sango,miroku,kohaku y kirara uno encima del otro.  
Sessomaru nomas se les quedo viendo con cara de enojo.  
-¿¡que hacian espiandonos!?-grito enojado inuyasha.  
-inuyasha callate que kagome es mi amiga y no dejare que nada le pase-dijo sango enojada.  
-Diras nuestra amiga sango-dijo miroku apoyando a sango.  
-Miroku y sango tienen razon-decia chippo apoyando a sango y a miroku.  
-mi hermana y su excelensia tienen rason es mas rin es mi amiga-decia kohaku triste.  
-Tranquilo kohaku-consolaba sango a su hermanito que ya tenia 14 años.  
-creo que es mejor que se lo digas tambien inuyasha-decia kaede mirando a inuyasha.  
-Esta bien anciana-decia de mala gana inuyasha.  
-bueno decia que kagome y rin estan bien-decia inuyasha.  
-Entonces sabes donde esta-decia sango feliz.  
-No estoy seguro pero lo mas probable es que esten con-decia inuyasha mirando a kaede-Itza y ashayuni-decia inuyasha cabizbaja.  
-¡QUE!-decia sorprendida kaede.

Continuara...  
Que sabe kaede que los demas no saben y porque sesshomaru la conoce eso lo veras en el proximo capitulo tambien diganme como quieren que sean las parejas.  
Sesshxkag.  
Sesshxrin.  
Sesshxkik.  
Inuxkag.  
InuxKik.  
Inuxrin.  
Kohaxrin.  
Sangxmiro.  
a chipo inventare otro personaje o elijan su pareja Comenten vamos porfavor.


End file.
